A transimpedance amplifier converts an input current into an output voltage. A current-voltage converter including such a transimpedance amplifier is described in Patent Literature 1. The current-voltage converter described in Patent Literature 1 supports a plurality of frequency signals and has a plurality of transimpedance amplifiers each provided with an operational amplifier and a feedback resistor. The resistance value of the feedback resistor of each of the transimpedance amplifiers is optimized for a supported frequency band.